Knocking It Down So Bad
by wondergurl2007
Summary: Come on, I win at everything. It's what I do. She better be prepared. She doesn't need to worry about me. We both know how ready I am. No one fights like us... And I'm knocking it down so bad. xPossible Niley at the end


**Knocking It Down So Bad**

Miley

I can't believe it. I just can't. Staring at the unruly photos of Nicholas Jonas. Definition; Nick Jonas = handsome, lying, talented, two-faced ex boyfriend that changed my life. I cannot believe Nick would have the audacity to do something like this to me. Seeing those heart wrenching photos of him at several consecutive concerts of Selena Gomez. Definition; Selena Gomez = tone-deaf, plastic, fake, Barbie-bitch who ruined everything between me and Nick. Okay fine, that's not entirely true. Liam ruined it a little bit, too. But, that's a whole different story. Definition; Liam Hemsworth = talented, intelligent, user, who is starring with me in my upcoming film by Nicolas Sparks.

"Little bastard…" I scoffed under my breath, closing the webpage. "Stupid OceanUp. Stupid Paparazzi!" I grunted angrily, now shutting my computer with a great amount of strength.  
"Can you calm down, please? I'm playing Pacman…" Demi mumbled to me absent mindedly from her laptop. I groaned, rolling my eyes. Definition; Demi Lovato = extremely talented, pretty, hilarious, trust-worthy best-friend.

"Still? Seriously? It's been, like, an hour!" I threw my hands up, my eyes still burning from using my laptop for too long.

"Hey! It's free!" Demi waved at me with her free hand, and quickly brought it back down on her keypad. "And, this version is way better…"

"Because it's free?"

"Yeah. Everything's better when it's free, Miles." Demi licked her lips in concentration.

"Can we DMC? Please, Dems?" I pleaded, rolling onto my stomach. Demi paused her game, to turn back at me with a confused look.

"Dark Mysterious Creativity?" Demi squeaked.

"Who the hell told you that's what DMC meant?" I gaped at her, while she began to look even more confused and embarrassed.

"Selena…" Demi said in a small voice. I groaned loudly, and threw a tissue box at her. "Hey!" Demi gasped, avoiding the box.

"I hate that bitch." I spoke slowly, pronouncing every word with every oomph of hatred I had left in the corner of my heart where I had a special cold, barren wasteland just for Selena. This was the first time I had cursed in front of Demi. Her brown eyes went wide, seeing as we were after all Disney kids. "Oh, don't look at me that way! We're freaking seventeen we can do what we want!"

"That, is so true!" Demi sighed in relief, rolling onto her back and bicycling with her feet in the air. I stared at her for a moment, while she giggled softly to herself with amusement.

"You're kidding me, right? You…" I paused, whilst she looked back up at me with a content smile. "Never mind! Anyways, DMC means 'Deep Meaning Conversation', just for future reference, 'kay?" She nodded at me, a bit like a child would. "Now tell me, is that slut-bag-hoe dating Nick?" I asked, mixing up my swear words because I was far too inwardly angry to talk normally. I begged in my mind that the answer would be 'no'. It had to be! Nick would have told me if he was dating her! We're supposed to be best-friends!

"Yeah…" Demi announced nervously, rolling onto her stomach like me.

"Oh, that little motherf – "

" – Miles! Please! Can we cut the swearing down just a little bit? My parents are home already!" Demi urged, waving at me.

"That little… Cocky, self-absorbed Jonas-child better not dare text me for the next few days! He better not send those flirty texts or I swear I'll…! I'll…! I will cut him!" That was really all I could think of.

"You wouldn't!" Exclaimed Demi.

"I know." I gave in, feeling exhausted after a day of shopping, work, and more shopping with Demi. "Nighters." I said to her, it was our way of say goodnight.

"Yeah, nighters." Demi said back, "Please don't dream of cutting Nick when you sleep… Or anyone! Because, we both know you talk in your sleep."

"Yeah? Well, you snore." I spat.

"I do not!" Demi folded her arms as I tucked myself in and reached up for the light.

"How should you know? You're sleeping!" I pointed out in a bratty fashion, switching off the light.

"I. Do. Not. Snore!" Demi grumbled, pulling the bed sheets up to her face like she always did. I smirked to myself. It was one of my favorite things to do; smirk. Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Urgh, come on! You're kidding me! I checked my nearby cell phone. Please not Nick. Please not Nick. Please let it be my mom checking if I'm asleep. I unlocked the keypad. One new message. Nick. "Don't open it, Mile." Demi warned in a muffled voice from her pillow.

"I won't, gosh!" I grunted angrily at her. Moments after I put the phone back down, impatience got the best of me. I grabbed it from the side table and checked the text.

'Miley, Miley, Miley! ; ) How's it goin'? – Nick.' Oh, Lordy-Lordy. You are so kidding me. There's no way in hell I'm texting back. Not until he tells me about that plastic doll he's dating. Instead, I decided to text my co-star Liam Hemsworth. I told him that when he went out tonight, that he had to tell the paparazzi we were dating. He owed me. Big time. This, is war Nick. Got it? War!

Nick

It's morning already, and she hasn't even texted back. This wasn't normal. What happened to our flirty texts that were oh-so fun to look forward too. That was not cool.

"You look like you just saw someone get hit by a double-decker." Came Selena's voice from the couch. I slapped the table, already annoyed enough at Miley, and then Selena just had to say something like that to me in the morning. "What? You do!" She exclaimed, barely making an effort to even look at me and see that disappointed look on my face that I enjoyed to show.

"Well," I muttered, waiting for her to ask me why I was so down, which is what Miley would be doing right now. "Miley's dating Liam!" I blurted out. No reaction. Not even a flinch or a twitch. Nothing.

"That's great." Selena mumbled, curling into a ball nearest the cushions. Good thing she couldn't see me, because I spazzed angrily in my chair waving my hands about like Lady Gaga, or something.

"That's great?" I mouthed, clenching my fists so hard that I thought I'd break them without even doing anything else. "Yeah." I said finally, rapping my fingers on the wooden table. "It's great." I said sarcastically. "Sometimes, I wish we could just talk… You know, you and me. Just have a little chit-chat since we're sort of together now. We could MCD or whatever they call it. Just us alone, we could have a little down to earth conver..." I stopped myself from rambling, hearing her humming to herself. I looked over the couch. Selena wasn't humming. She was sleeping. I should just give up on our relationship entirely, to be honest. But I couldn't, not if Miley wanted to play at that kind of game. Come on, I win at everything. It's what I do. She better be prepared. She doesn't need to worry about me. We both know how ready I am. No one fights like us... And I'm knocking it down so bad.

She'd have to bring it, though. I'm serious. She'd have to bring it just to stay in the competition. I mean, I could win this thing by myself! No jokes! Everyone's been going on about how Miley's changed. And, I honestly don't see it. This was a piece of cake. Well, maybe half a piece of cake. I've had a lot of sugar this week and my readings are everywhere!

"You're day dreaming is frightening." Selena said from the couch, looking up at me with her messy brown hair.

"You're look after waking up is frightening." I hissed back, very uncalled for. "Sorry." I apologized. "I'll take you out tonight." I announced abruptly. Her eyes lit up.

"For serious?" She asked. No, actually I hate you.

"Yeah." I smiled at her sweetly. While deep inside, I twiddling my hands in a way that expressed my great power. Some people like Miley call me a megalomaniac. But I call ME successful.

**A/N: So, yeah that was a little fun to write. It'll get better, I can promise you that! I'm working on the next chapter right now. Leave a review for suggestions or anything you want to recommend or whatever you like! **

**- Ali **


End file.
